Al final
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Estaba muy poco ilusionado, allí fue que la conocí…


**_Que podría decir… Etto… aquí dejo un One-Shot, es diferente a lo que acostumbro a escribir, espero que sea aceptado por las chicas o chicos que leen mis fanfic… algo mas… __solo encontraran mis historias en __, si la encuentran en otro lado es plagio… n.n_**

**Aclaracion:**_ Siempre me duele decir esto, pero es la verdad… Shugo chara no me pertenece… si me perteneciera, Ikuto seria… Je je… No hagan caso a mi mente pervertida…_

**Resumen:**_ Estaba muy poco __ilusionado, allí fue que la conocí…_

* * *

"_**Si los sueños se derrumban… Es porque tu lo dejaste caer, no porque no se puedan realizar…**"_

_Nunca podía saber de donde venias, ni a donde ibas, ella una mujer, joven, atractiva y sola, me volvía loco por saludarle, nunca me miraba, me ignoraba, con su caminar tan tranquilo, ella me mataba, pasaba por mi casa, no se detenía para mirar a nadie, eso es lo que despertaba mi curiosidad, pero hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe, ni lo sabrá, ¿no es así, Amu?_

_Mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, soy casado desde hace ya cinco años, mi matrimonio es y fue un desastre, estaba muy poco ilusionado, allí fue que la conocí, ella era hija de alguien con dinero, otra clase social, nuestro único testigo fue su departamento, estuvimos de acuerdo en amarnos un tiempo, ambos sabíamos que pronto esto se iba a terminar, por escasos seis meses nos vimos a escondidas, comprendíamos que lo nuestro estaba antes todos prohibido, somos consientes, olvidémonos de todo, aquí no ha pasado nada, es lo que dije en aquel momento, ¿Lo recuerdas?._

_Solo para mi, siempre para mi, este tiempo fue así, pero hay más cosas que ni tú sabes querida, te tuve eterna en mis brazos, perdí la cuenta de las veces que dejaba todo para correr a tu lado, solo nosotros lo sabemos, te vi como un abismo, caí tantas veces ante ti, pero siempre tenias una sonrisa, no podía definir si estabas feliz o fingías, entre nosotros no podía existir sentimientos, sería algo tonto enamorarnos, tener sentimientos el uno por el otro no eran nuestros planes, un alma partida a la mitad que se encontró una vez más, solo eso… La pasión fluía a nuestro alrededor, a tu lado sentía el calor que necesitaba, tú me lo dabas todo sin pedirme nada, esta historia ya tiene final, ya no hay nada que hacer, siempre estuviste para mí pero yo nunca para ti, nunca lo supe, lo comprendí todo y ya no puedo hacer nada._

_Últimamente tocarnos no era nada, no podía encontrar la pasión, ni el deseo, solo encontré algo que me asusto, por eso te deje ir, fui cobarde, lo que descubrí nunca lo tuve, cuando lo encontré escape, ambos escapamos, por mi parte descubrí que me había enamorado, tus caricias me hacían vibrar, cuando nos dijimos adiós te llevaste mi vida, nunca supe si tú me amabas, pero yo me enamore, lo más bonito de mi vida lo tuve y perdí en solo seis meses._

_He intentado enterrarte, he intentado olvidarte pero te juro que no puedo, quiero volver a ver tus ojos, sentir tus besos, tener tu boca en mis manos, los recuerdos opacan a mi corazón, no consigo dar un paso a delante sin tenerte, sin sentirte, nadie podía enterarse de que tu y yo solo nos deseábamos, en ese cuarto nos amábamos cada amanecer, eran tus encantos lo que hacían serle infiel, la necesidad de tocar nuevamente tu piel me hacía llamarte o ir a aquel lugar, me importaba muy poco hacerle daño, yo solo quería estar contigo Amu, una y otra vez aunque fuera un secreto prohibido, cuando te fuiste sentí que me volvería loco, tu amor era como un veneno que recorría mi sangre, tus caricias siempre estaban llenas de pasión, como un fuego que nunca se apago o que ambos no queríamos apagarlo una gran amante, me llevabas a un mundo aparte, siempre lo supiste y aun así nunca me dijiste no, dispuesta a todo por mí, no sé si hubo amor, pero era una palabra prohibida, tus brazos eran como una trampa en la que siempre caía, nunca me arrepentí de estar atrapado en tus redes, porque sentía que solo necesitaba una mirada tuya, nunca pude descifrar tus pensamientos, en un lugar de mi corazón imagine que tenia tu amor, no solo tu cuerpo y la pasión, lo que buscaba era amor…_

_Miles de veces me dije a mi mismo que el sueño de tener algo contigo no fue porque yo lo deje caer, pero siempre en mi mente hay una vos que me muestra y repite lo imbécil que fui contigo, solo buscaba sexo, pero al conocerte mas, descubrí este sentimiento en mi corazón, cuando menos lo espere lo encontré, ya se encontraba como una estaca en mi corazón._

_La luz de la luna te hacia mas mía, te di la vida en cada noche que estuviste a mi lado, ahora sin ti mi mundo está al revés, solo en un instante me dijiste adiós, aunque para siempre serás solo mía…_

_Regrese miles de veces a ese lugar, nunca estas, me digo a mi mismo que tengo que ver la verdad, volver a la realidad, pero te sigo sintiendo mía aunque hace tiempo nos dijimos adiós, desde ese momento nunca más te volví a ver. _

_Es algo tarde, te fuiste, en este viaje no hay regreso, aun siento el calor de nuestro último beso, no te puedo dejar de querer, ya tienes dueño lo sé, nunca podre tenerte como mi mujer, me hacías enloquecer, tu amor llego a escondidas a mi vida._

_Me moría por suplicarte que no te fueras de mi vida, crecían mis heridas al saber que cada día te quería más, me perdí en tu aroma, en tus brazos, el sol nos encontraba en aquel cuarto, siempre abrazados, porque no nos importaba nada mas en ese momento, sentía un flechazo al verte, contigo a mi lado creía tener el mundo a mi favor._

_Alguien me pregunto por ti, le conteste que solo te vi en un sueño y que desde ese momento solo sueño con volverte a ver junto a mí, un sueño en donde te puedo tener, en donde te doy lo que nunca te di, tus ojos brillan solo para mi, tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte, pero duele saber que al final ya no queda nada…_

_Pero aun no logro entender… ¿Por qué llorabas cuando nos dijimos adiós? Podría ser que tu sintieras lo mismo o solo me jugo un mal juego mi imaginación, solo sé que te quise mucho, si pudiese verte de nuevo se que lo primero que te diría seria…_

_Te amo tanto, Amu…_

_Para después besar tus labios, no ser aquel imbécil que solo te dejo escapar, hacerte parte de mi vida y nunca más dejarte ir… Son tan bonitos los sueños, pero duele despertar, más cuando no estás a mi lado…_

**_Fin…_**

* * *

**¿Cómo estuvo? ¿REVIEWS? Quise escribir una historia así, lo tenía en un borrador, ahora está aquí… Sé que tengo que actualizar Promesas de Vida, Amuto: Rompiendo las Reglas y El Destino en las Estrellas… tengo los capítulos pero no hay tiempo… Bueno… Se cuidan… Y una vez más… GRACIAS POR LEER…**


End file.
